The aim of the Phase II study is to develop a problem-based, online continuing medical education (CIVIE) program that will improve physicians' and other health professionals? ability to manage patients suffering -from domestic (or intimate partner) violence (DV). Medical Directions will market this online program via private intranets and via its commercial CME website, The Virtual Lecture Hall (The VLH, www.vlh.com). The Phase I study successfully demonstrated that our online DV CME program could improve physicians' knowledge, attitudes and beliefs (KAB) in dealing with DV patients. During Phase II we intend to markedly expand this program, creating a customized CME experience for physicians based on their particular clinical practice and state of residence. This work will provide a unique approach to DV education as well as to online CME in general. We intend to assess the effectiveness of our revised DV CME program via a randomized controlled trial evaluating changes in KAB and changes in office practices used by physicians and mental health professionals in dealing with DV patients. We will also undertake a community-based study to determine whether an educational program such as this, when added to existing community strategies, can improve the use of DV resources. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE